mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
Bowser is Mario's archenemy. He is known for his countless attempts to kidnap Peach Toadstool, but every attempt failed. He is the leader of an army (and a "family"). He was the king of Koopaland from 1998 present and the King of Dark Land 2009 present. Background Bowser was born in 1978 as the 2nd and youngest son of King Morton Koopa Sr. His mother was Bowserina. His babysitter was the old magikoopa Kamek. As a kid, Bowser was very bratty and mean because he was spoiled rotten by his parents and Kamek. Kamek had a vision one night in 1981 that 2 babies will cause future disaster to the Koopas. When the stork was delivering them from Star Haven—the mystical land where star children come from—to their adoptive parents Kamek kidnapped the Stork and Baby Luigi. Baby Mario fell into the hands of the Yoshis, starting what we all know as the adventure in Yoshi's Island. Baby Bowser got deafeated by Green Yoshi in the end, causing Bowser and Kamek to hold a grudge against the Yoshi Tribe. Years later, Bowser tried to get revenge on the Yoshi's by stealing the Super Happy Tree. The Yoshi Tribe again defeated him. 20 years later, Bowser tried to get revenge again in which we know as the Tetris Attack. Kingship Bowser's maternal grandfather, King Bowsoriton of Koopaland died in 1998 and Bowser became the king. He decided to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnapped Princess Peach Toadstool not only for marriage but for revenge for the death of his father. Soon after the Mario Brothers fell through the drain and discovered the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers went on their first adventure called mariowiki:Super Mario Bros. Since then Bowser has made many attempts to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Here are the highlighted attempts. Apearances Bowser appears in Mario and the monkeys in a flash back of his death Bowser also appears in Amy vs. the Mushroom kingdom as one of Amy's soldiers Non Fanon History 1: In 1985 soon after he became the King he kidnapped Princess Peach and built 8 castles. He hid Peach in the last one. #2: 1986 he basically did the same thing. #3: In 1988 he took his 7 adopted kids out of a boarding school where they were training how to fight. He told them to conquer 8 kingdoms in the Mushroom World by turning their Kings into animals. While the Mario Brothers were fighting the Koopalings, he kidnapped Princess Peach. But before that, Bowser let Claudia rescue 7 eggs and bring them to him so that Bowser can take care of them. #4: In 1990 he took a break from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and decided to conquer Dinosaur Land with the help of his 7 Koopalings by trapping the Yoshi's in eggs and building 7 castles. Later in the early 1990s he kept using his kids in many smaller attempts to help him conquer. After they failed in Mario is Missing, Yoshi's Safari, and Hotel Mario he was not pleased and stopped using them to fight Mario #5: In 1996 he stole the Power Stars from Princess Peach's castle and hid them in paintings. #6: In 2000 he stole the Star Rod with the help of his assistant Kammy Koopa and wished that Peach would like him. #7: In 2002 Bowser told his biological son Bowser Jr to vandalize Isle Delfino with a magic paintbrush. #8: In 2006 he told Bowser Jr to kidnap Peach again. #9: In 2007 he attempted to create a galaxy to surround the universe so he could conquer the universe. #10: In 2009 he decided to use the Koopalings again. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. hid in a cake, jumped out and kidnapped Peach and put her on their airship. #11: In 2010 he attempted to conquer the universe again by stealing the power stars from Lubba's starship. #12:In 2011 he kidnapped Peach again. He used two of his minions Boom Boom and Pom Pom to fight Mario. #13: In 2012 he used the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. to kidnap Peach and take over her castle and turn it into a dingy castle like his. He also used a robotic arm to throw Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad to Acorn Plains. #14: In 2013 he stole the Sticker Comet and gained extra powers. #15: In November 2013, instead of stealing Peach, Bowser kidnaps the Sprixie Princesses to make a tower to heaven to conquer all living things. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koopas Category:Evil Villains Category:Bosses Category:Canonicals Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Part time Mushroom Knights Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes